


On The Outside Looking In

by EvilPeaches



Category: The Following
Genre: Domestic, Explicit Language, M/M, Sarah POV, Sexual Content, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPeaches/pseuds/EvilPeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wonders about them, most of the time. She thinks she has them all figured out, but what she doesn't know could get her killed someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** I really decided I wanted to write something with Sarah since I don't think I've read a fic completely from her point of view, especially on the matter of Paul and Jacob. So anyway, here we go, Paul/Jacob = Billy/Will. I find it very amusing that Sarah has absolutely no idea what is really going on with their relationship...but she sorta does all at once haha.
> 
> This is the first not-completely-explicit thing I've written in ages. But I will probably be back with some smut for these boys eventually.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the Following.

She almost doesn’t believe it when her two new neighbors turn out to be gay. Then again, on second thought, Sarah comes to the conclusion that all of the handsome, good men are gay. Or taken. In this case, both. Now, how does _that_ happen?

 

Billy Thomas and his boyfriend-hopefully-soon-to-be-husband Will Wilson aren’t very flamboyant, for which Sarah is indeed glad. She almost couldn’t believe it when she figured out they were _together._ Originally, she had thought they were roommates, best friends actually. That was until she actually met them in person and figured out that they were quite a bit more than just really close friends.

 

Yeah, really close.

 

It was truly amusing the way Will simply turned into a bright tomato when Billy set Sarah straight about the whole matter, saying, _yes, Will is my roommate, but he’s also_ mine.

 

Over the next few weeks after Will and Billy move in, Sarah finds herself thinking, _ah, well, why not make friends with the cute gay guys next door? Could be fun_.

 

She finds Will to be a little shy at first, but she clicks with him instantly. He’s a teacher, or at least he will be one soon. “I really like kids and they seem to really like me,” he says, a soft grin playing on his lips, “I’m still in the interview process at the school, but I think I’m one of their top candidates right now.”

 

“What does Billy think of kids?”

 

Will’s face seems to freeze and he looks away briefly. Sarah can only assume this is a touchy subject in the house and she almost feels bad for bringing it up. She tries to remedy the problem by quickly correcting herself, saying, “I’m sorry, was that too personal? I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

His sharp laugh shocks her and she finds herself looking into his bright ocean colored eyes once more. “Naw, it isn’t an issue. He’s not too much of a kid person. Guess it’s a good thing we’re g...gay, right? Probably no kids for us anyway.”

 

Sarah thinks it’s cute how he is so embarrassed over the ‘being gay’ aspect of his life. She notices that Billy isn’t embarrassed at all about the fact. He’s generally the one all over Will when they are together at Sarah’s place. One night she finds herself asking Billy after a few drinks, “So how did you get him to come out about being gay? He’s not very forthcoming about it.”

 

Oh, good grief, that man has such a sinfully delicious laugh! Dark and smooth all at once. His chocolate eyes are dancing with amusement as he takes another sip of wine and tells her, “You don’t even want to know. It wasn’t easy. He was as closeted as they come. Still sort of is, actually,” he twists in his seat and hollers over towards his boyfriend, who is pouring himself another glass, “You hear that Will? It’s time to get out of the closet! _Fuck_.”

 

Will gives Billy an offended glare and accidently spills some of the wine on the countertop. Seeing this, Billy laughs again and turns away to face Sarah again, still chuckling into his wine glass. “Look at him, he’s such a mess. I can’t take him anywhere.”

 

Will looks upset, his eyes frozen and cold. He appears to not be amused in the slightest and Sarah can’t understand why Will didn’t hear the fond note coloring Billy’s tone. It is a common occurrence, she has noticed lately. Billy enjoys teasing Will, but Will doesn’t seem to understand that it is playful teasing. Still watching Will as he wipes up the wine, Sarah takes a bite out of one of the crackers on the plate in front of her and muses that he is just far too sensitive. Perhaps she should tell Billy this?  

 

Later that night, when they are all on the sofa watching some chick flick, Will scoots out of Billy’s arms and says he thinks it’s time to go home and sleep. A look passes between the two lovers and Sarah can almost feel the tension in the room and she doesn’t understand why. To break it up a little bit, she claps her hands loudly, commenting, “Yes, I think he is right, Billy. It is getting late and I’ve had a little too much wine. How about you take Will home and let him get some sleep?”

 

Giving her a slow grin, Billy nods once and stands up, giving her an awkward hug. His body is warm and strong and Sarah can’t help but feel safe in his embrace. “Goodnight, Sarah,” he whispers in her ear.

 

Sarah giggles as his breath tickles her neck. “Goodnight!”

 

Will comes over and pulls her into a giant bear hug, lifting her off her feet. She squeals and plants a kiss on his cheek fondly, a kiss that he returns as well. When they both leave, Sarah once again thanks God that she was gifted with two great friends. She has been so alone lately and it has been so difficult for her to connect with people after…well after the accident.

 

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
The funny thing is, Sarah never actually thought about the sexual aspect of Billy and Will’s lives. Sure, they kissed each other and held hands in front of her and that was that. She knows that her bedroom is up against theirs, heck their closets are basically joined at the wall. The idea never really bothered her before because there was nothing to actually be bothered _about_. It was only a matter of time of course before…well…things were heard.

 

Oddly though, it is just after a year of being neighbors that Sarah actually _hears_ them, well, going at it. It happens after they have a pleasant wine and movie night at her place. Billy is far more sloshed than usual and Will is all smiles, practically attached to Billy’s side like a second half. The way Billy’s lips rake across Will’s neck is far more heated than usual that night. When they leave, Billy can't seem to take his eyes or hands off of Will.

 

While in bed, pleasantly buzzed, Sarah hears the two of them next door marching up their stairs loudly in their drunken state. There is silence, just like every night, but then something changes. This time, the first time ever, Sarah hears something that is no doubt a moan.

 

It only moves on from there. “Fucking pull them off!”

 

“I can’t see, it’s too dark.”

 

“It isn’t too dark, you’re just too drunk. _Fucking shit_.”

 

There is a loud thud and another curse and then the headboard bangs against the wall. “Mhm…well, that…works…” someone says huskily, and Sarah is ninety percent sure it is Billy.

 

The bantering stops again from what Sarah can hear and she almost wishes it would come back when “Oh God…oh my God…what are you doing? _Oh please…”_ starts ringing in her ears.

 

Good grief, these are her friends and she does not want to listen to them getting it on! Why are they so loud tonight? She has work in the morning, why oh why does this have to happen for the first time ever now? Billy’s voice is low and simply sinful and it is doing awful things to Sarah’s body. How is she supposed to focus on sleeping when Billy is telling Will how good his mouth feels and how he’s doing such a good job and how _oh wait, wait Will, I don’t want to cum yet, stop stop stop_ ….

 

More gasps and moans ensue and pillows really aren’t blotting the noise out at this point. In fact, Sarah thinks it’s all just getting louder. “Ouch! What the fuck? What the fuck…”

 

“Stop being a baby, Will.”

 

More arguing and then-

 

“ _Ah…mhm…slower?”_

Oh no. They aren’t! Sarah feels her cheeks heat up. Billy’s familiar chuckle is strained when it echoes through the wall. “If that’s…really…you want,” he says too lowly for Sarah to completely hear but the headboard is going again, so what does it really matter at this point?

 

It must last for about a good hour, but Sarah isn’t counting. She just knows that she finds sleep when Will stops groaning at the loudest volume ever and Billy stops saying things that she really wishes she never heard.

 

The next morning, it occurs to Sarah that she heard the name Paul last night. Weird. But whatever.

 

When she sees Will after work, he has a slight limp and this causes Sarah and Will to flush together all at once. He rubs the back of his neck and coughs into his hand awkwardly. “So, uh, I take it you heard last night?”

 

“Ah, last night?”

 

“You are a terrible liar. Your face gives you away every time. So you heard?”

 

Sarah turns even redder and simply nods, beyond mortified. She feels like she has been caught being a voyeur or something. Will simply looks horrified beyond recognition. “I’m so sorry. You don’t even know how embarrassed I feel about this, Sarah.”

 

Oh, yeah. She can see how embarrassed he is. When she first met Will, he was barely out of the closet with Billy and all of the public touchy stuff seemed to bother him and make him uncomfortable. Sarah understood because really, coming out of the closet must be difficult. Sarah knows how bad Will feels about this; his eyes are filled with shame and other self-depreciating thoughts. Sarah knows she needs to step up and be a real friend and not let her embarrassment get in the way of how it is affecting Will. She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and says, “Do you want to come inside for some coffee? I can brew some decaf if you prefer. It’s been a long day.”

 

He nods quickly, briefly glancing back at his townhouse before following her into her place. They sit for a bit in silence and sip the coffee that Sarah brewed. Then, out of curiosity, Sarah inquires, “You know, you guys are usually so quiet, I’m surprised I actually heard you last night. Was it from all the alcohol or something? Because I’m never giving you that much ever again!”

 

Will looks at her with a shocked expression. “Usually? Huh- oh yeah. Well, generally we try to keep it down. Sometimes…Billy gets carried away, you know? Last night was one of those times. It shouldn’t ever happen again, don’t worry!”

 

Sarah burst out laughing at the earnest look on his face. “You should see the look on your face! It’s like you are trying to convince me that you are never going to have sex with Billy again!”

 

The look that flashes across his face at those words is even more amusing.

 

Underneath his breath, Will mutters, “Oh my God, this is so messed up,” and rubs his eyes roughly.

 

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
It is nearing on the second year with her two neighbors and Sarah has long since known who is the boss in that relationship. She always finds it funny how in popular culture people always ask the ‘who catches and who pitches’ question, or who wears the pants, but Sarah has known from the start when it comes to Will and Billy.

 

There is no question or doubt in Sarah’s mind that Billy is the dominant figure in his household.

 

More than once, she has found herself asking his permission to take Will out or listening to Will say he needs to check something over with Billy first when it really isn’t necessary. If they are all out at night, Billy orders the drinks for he and Will and keeps his arm firm around his lover’s waist at all times. At the end of a drunken night, it is Billy who is holding Will up, making sure he gets home safe and sound without so much as tripping.

 

Billy tops in the bedroom as well and Sarah knows this because despite Will trying to convince her that she would never hear them again, she has. Many times. She can tell they are trying to be quieter, but it clearly just doesn’t work. On those nights Sarah just puts her headphones in and sleeps.

 

Or nights like tonight where Sarah just bangs on the wall and hollers, “Really, Will? Put a gag in it!”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Billy calls back.

 

Somehow, Sarah is pretty sure that Billy really is going to gag Will for the thrill of it. Not that it is her business or anything. But the images in her head...hmmm...

 

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
“He’s dependant on you, Billy. I’ve noticed that about him,” Sarah gasps out after finishing the jog around the block with Billy.

 

They slow to a walk now as a cool down. Will is at the grocery store or the library or wherever he said he was going. Sarah can’t recall at the moment. Billy is far more aggressive about working out and staying in shape so he tends to drag Sarah out for jogs whenever he can. He wipes the sweat beading on his forehead and glances down at Sarah out of the corner of his eye. “What do you mean? Will?”

 

Sarah shrugs, beginning to catch her breath again. Her lungs are burning, but it’s a good sort of burn. It lets her know she’s still alive. “Of course I’m talking about Will, silly! He looks to you for everything.”

 

It is like Billy is trying to pull a face that says the statement is bothering him, but it just isn’t working. The look in his dark eyes tells her that he’s secretly enjoying this. Sarah knew he would; she knows how possessive he is of Will. “Are you saying it’s a bad thing? I don’t really get what you are driving at, Sarah.”

 

They pass by a particularly obnoxious dog straining at the leash of its owner. Billy moves Sarah over and out of the way so that the dog can’t get at her. The owner looks apologetic, but Billy’s face isn’t too forgiving when he gives a hard look at the person. Clutching at his muscled arm as they walk by, Sarah tries to clear up her former statement. “I wouldn’t call it a bad thing. I was just pointing it out. He always wants to clear everything with you, doesn’t want to go out without you, he’s just very attached to you I think. It’s…interesting?”

 

Billy throws his head back and laughs deep from inside his chest. It is moments like these that Sarah _really_ envies Will. And Will is her favorite, so that is saying something. “I would hope he is attached to me. And yeah, I guess I do enjoy his dependency.”

 

“Why is that? Most guys hate being in clingy relationships,” she asks curiously.

 

He stops walking and turns to face her, his hand on his hip with slight attitude. “You really want to know?”

 

Cocking her head to the side, Sarah gives him a look that says, ‘no shit.’ Billy has a serious look on his face and she can’t completely decipher its meaning. Finally, he says in a low voice, “I enjoy it. I enjoy the control. I love the fact that he trusts me enough to give himself over to me. There isn’t a more powerful feeling that knowing someone trusts you so much that they let you have such an impact on their life.”

 

Sarah doesn’t know the feeling, but she imagines that it is indeed something powerful. Perhaps dangerous. For a moment she doesn’t know what to say in response. They stand in silence for a few moments as the spring air whirls around them wildly. Finally, the only thing that comes to Sarah’s mind is, “That’s a big responsibility, you know. Just don’t let him get hurt. I really care about him.”

 

Billy claps her on the shoulder and grins sharply, pulling her back towards the direction of their homes. “I would never let anything happen to Will. He’s mine to take care of.”

 

When he drops her off at her townhouse, Sarah watches his retreating back and muses on his words. She knows Billy is all alpha male when it comes to Will, but she knows exactly how possessive and jealous he can be. She has seen it when they go out to bars. Secretly, she hopes he isn’t too overbearing for Will.

 

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
Nearing their third year as neighbors, Sarah discovers that she really enjoys seeing Billy and Will together. So much has changed since they first came to her neighborhood and became her friends. She can clearly remember how shy Will was about his relationship with Billy, how ashamed he seemed to be. Sarah watched Will change from being completely unsure to pretty much comfortable about his relationship with his lover-hopefully-to-be-husband-someday Billy.

 

She walks in on them kissing in the kitchen that morning, Billy pinning Will against the countertop, with his tongue deep in Will’s throat. Rolling her eyes, Sarah coughs loudly to let them know she has arrived. Will twitches a little at the noise and pulls away from Billy’s mouth for a few moments. Will blushes red when he sees the knowing look on her face. “Sorry, Sarah,” he says and then does something Sarah has never seen.

 

He places his hand on the back of Billy’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss, their bodies pressed up against one another’s. It isn’t an obnoxious kiss. It is a simple and clearly heartfelt one. Sarah is more than surprised because Will is _never_ the instigator. Billy sighs against Will’s mouth and looks like he wants more when Will pulls away.

 

This isn’t a surprise; Sarah knows how crazy Billy is about Will. Whenever she thinks back to that conversation she had with Billy a year ago, about control, she realizes that Billy is completely wrong. _Will_ is in control, indirectly. It’s a secret that only Sarah knows, a secret that tells her that Billy is so into Will that he would do _anything_ for him.

 

In the end, it is Billy who belongs to Will completely.

 

But that’s a thought for another time. The guys are giving her strange looks, most likely because she is lost in her thoughts. Shaking herself mentally, Sarah grins brightly. “I love you guys,” Sarah says, hugging them both tightly.

 

She hopes she can keep them forever.

 

* * *

 

Over the top of Sarah Fuller's head, Paul Torres meets Jacob Wells gaze and grins.

 

It is a good thing that Sarah's face is pressed against his neck because the shark like quality of his smirk probably would have scared her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you liked! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
